This invention is related to an illuminated exterior decorative device for vehicles including a decorative part for a vehicle trademark like an emblem, an illuminating part illuminating the decorative part at least partially, and a mounting part attaching the illuminated exterior decorative device to the vehicles.
The automobile is one of the indispensable necessities of modern every-day life. Both manufacturers and consumers of the automobile have felt it desirable to display some visual information somewhere on the surface of the vehicle for the purpose of advertisement and aesthetics since the advent of the era of automobile.
Emblem was one of the solutions to those kinds of needs. An emblem, a pattern used to represent an idea, usually visualizes a logo of manufacturers or a personal penchant. Such emblems have been attached on the front, side, and rear end of vehicle traditionally.
Conventionally, however, the emblems were passive elements in a sense that an external light with a certain minimum luminosity was needed to make the emblems visible. Under the condition of a bright daylight, there exist so many distraction. Especially, during the nighttime, the emblem was totally out of service.
Accordingly, a need for an illuminated exterior decorative device for vehicles was present since the advent of the car. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.